Pretty Rave Girl
by dearmanica
Summary: When Harry and Hermione are taken to their first rave by the Weasleys. They meet a young American raver that has a lot of secrets. Will they find out about her past. Based on the song by I Am Xray. Rated for language, Mild adult themes and mild violence.
1. Club Luminos

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Pretty Rave Girl" or Harry Potter. They belong to I Am Xray and JK Rowling respectively. I do own the plot and the American OC. Besides if I did I would quit working for the state government.**_

**Chapter 1: Club Luminos**

"_I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her"_

Harry wasn't so sure about going in the club. He had never been to a rave and the Weasley boys (minus Percy, of course, who was at the Ministry working late) wanted to take him to his first one. Well at least he was comforted in the fact that Hermione wanted to go along for the fun of it. They got on the Knight bus and got off at the edge of the Wizarding part of London at a club named "Club Luminos". It was a seemingly small place with no windows and one door. To the average muggle, or wizard for that matter, it looked like a small rundown office building. But once inside it was very roomy and could hold the population of a small country in it. The room was filled will plenty of people dancing, talking, and partying while music was blaring and lights were flashing.

"It's a shame that Ginny isn't the right age to get in" remarked Harry as he adjusted his glasses "I was hoping that she would go."

"I know we could have gotten her in but when Mom found out where we were going, she went bonkers" Ron replied back as he scanned the crowd.

"Yeah but Mom didn't know who owned the place either" explained Charlie "if she did then Ginny could have come with us." Bill nodded his head in agreement.

"Who does own this place?" inquired Hermione "I could not find anything on this place at all."

"You wouldn't find anything, Hermione, 'cause everyone finds out by word of mouth…" said Fred.

"And only word of mouth… she likes it that way" finished George.

"Well who the bloody hell is 'she'!" , demanded Hermione.

"Chill out 'Mione or you'll get us thrown out!" exclaimed Harry with Ron putting his hand over her mouth.

"That would be next to impossible because of how loud this place is" Bill noted "and I'll let her introduce herself 'cause here she comes… Hi love!"

"OMG!!! Y'all made it! It's been forever!!!" exclaimed a very hyper acting girl running up to them. She tackled Bill nearly knocking him down as she jumped into his arms. She looked very pretty, like an older version of Ginny if she had put blond streaks in her hair and was bigger chested. She was dressed in slightly baggy khaki colored cargo pants and a knitted rainbow bikini top and a pair of Converse sneakers with stars and swallows on the laces. Harry noticed that she had a lot of tattoos and piercings and wondered if that hurt as she smothered Charlie with a bear hug. Then she bumped fists with the twins who gave her a kiss on the cheek each. Ron was trying to avoid her kissing him but couldn't because she had him in a head lock. Then it was Harry and Hermione's turn to be greeted.

"Hi y'all and welcome to Club Luminos, the wizarding world's raver's paradise! I'm Braeden Ocean Lillyanna Gryffindor and it's nice to meet y'all! Any friends of these guys are instantly friends of mine!" exclaimed the very hyper girl.

"Hi I'm Hermione…wait a damn minute now….you're...no… you can't be…huh?" blabbered Hermione

"To answer your questions: yes, I am the descendant of Godric Gryffindor and yes I am an American and no I'm not lying because I'm a very bad liar, it goes along with being a seraph" rattled off Braeden . She left Hermione confused for a moment while she asked, "Cha, Bill, where is Gin?"

"Mom freaked when she found out we were coming here. She didn't know that you owned this place" explained Charlie "If she did she would be here, you need to visit the Burrow soon or Mom would have a fit."

"Well then now you can tell her and Gin can come next time. Besides I've already been told that I need to visit by the twins in their letters for prank ideas. Plus you reminded me in all of your letters. And Papa and Mum have already fussed at me for not seeing them too. I really need to see Draco." she replied.

Hermione shook herself out of the stupor that she was in after the world's quickest explanation and muttered to herself how impossible it is for all that to be true until she was interrupted by Braeden.

"Hon, are you okay? Blink if you understand me" said Braeden, concerned for the young girl.

"So let me get this straight you are related to Godric Gryffindor, right…" said Hermione slowly as if her head were going to explode.

"Yep, on my daddy's side of the family, the British side."

"and you're also American, right…."

"I have dual citizenship and my momma was an American, from Alabama in fact."

"And you're a seraph; right… what or who is that exactly?"

"That means I am an agent and messenger of light and have 6 wings"

"Like in the stained glass windows?"

"Exactly and that runs on both sides of the family. Little known fact that Godric married Mary Gabriella, daughter of Metatron, the Voice of the Light."

"But I thought….that seraphs couldn't marry or have kids" stammered Hermione

"That was to keep it a secret and to protect our people" the red headed seraph explained "Anything else hon?" she asked. With that Hermione shook her head no. Then the girl turned to Harry and said "You must be Harry…the twins have said so much about you." Harry nodded and smiled. She continued "You look like you dad with your mom's eyes. I miss them so much, your mom and dad were my mom's close friends…She was my godmother." Harry looked at her with the same dumbfounded look that Hermione had earlier.

"Seriously?" he asked nervously.

"Yep, so we are sort of related…" she stated as she sighed.

"But how do you know the Malfoys? Are you related to them too? What about the Weasleys? How do you know them?"

"That's complicated…. Let's talk about this later… maybe when I come over to the Burrow… Now let's dance!!!"

Then she dragged Harry onto the dance floor while the others stared. Then the twins joined them and started to do the robot and the cabbage patch. Bill and Charlie dragged Hermione and Ron to the dance floor as the DJ started to play Braeden's favorite song.

"_I know this pretty rave girl  
always thinkin' 'bout her  
and when she says hi to me  
butterfly's go right through me  
and when I see her dancin'  
wanna take a chance in  
getting a little closer  
and maybe get to know her"_

Harry noticed that she was a very pretty woman and was staring at her until she caught him looking. She laughed and said "Yes the tats and piercings are real. The only one that is not a tat are the wings, those are a birth mark. Oh and the boobs are real too." He blushed and replied back with "I like them. The tattoos and piercings I mean." Harry finally let himself go and have fun for the first time in what seemed like eternity. They stayed until the club closed at around 3 in the morning. Then when the gang went back home to the Burrow, all Harry dreamed about was the pretty rave girl that he met that night.

**Please Review! This is my first major fic! Be Nice! I hope you like it! This is just a test chapter! Let me know if you want more!**


	2. Next Day at the Burrow

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Pretty Rave Girl" or Harry Potter. They belong to I Am Xray and JK Rowling respectively. I do own the plot and the American OC. Besides if I did I would quit working for the state government. The characters may/may not be OOC, so deal.**_

**Chapter 2: Next Day at the Burrow…**

Harry woke up fairly early the next morning to the smell of a normal Molly Weasley breakfast. As he strolled down the stairs he overheard snatches of conversation coming from the kitchen. It sounded like Molly was fussing at her two oldest sons for something, so he decided to listen in a bit and hid himself in the stairway.

"You realized that all of you came home at 4 in the morning!" exclaimed the red-headed matriarch as she placed a stasis spell on the food.

"Yes…" Bill started and elbowed Charlie to do the same.

"But mum if you only knew who owned the club you wouldn't fuss!" Charlie protested as Bill's palm hit his forehead.

"Well, Charlie, dear, who owns it?" questioned a testy Molly Weasley

"Braeden…Braeden Gryffindor" stated Charlie

"See now that wasn't so hard…WHAT!! How is she? Why hasn't she come by? I should floo the Malfoys this instant and let them know!" Molly replied as she went to the floo.

"Mum, I don't think it's necessary…" Charlie started.

Bill put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and calmly stated, "Too late… besides they are part of her family."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He shook his head and muttered to himself, trying not to be heard. Then he listened in to try to hear more.

Molly tossed in some floo powder and said "Malfoy Manor" in a commanding voice. The face of Narcissa Malfoy appeared.

"Narcissa… This is Molly..." Ms. Weasley started.

"Hi dear, what is it?" beamed Ms. Malfoy "How are you? Arthur? The kids? I hope everything is well!"

"Yes, Cissy, everyone here is well…did Draco go to Club Luminos last night?" Molly asked

"No, dear, he didn't. You know that Friday night is family game night at the Manor" Narcissa stated "We were playing a good game of Trivial Pursuit." Harry stifled a giggle at the thought of Malfoy family time.

"My kids, including Harry and Hermione, not including Ginny and Percy went…"Molly started.

"And are they okay? You said they were…" Narcissa said concerned for her friend.

"Yes but there is something you should know..." Molly started

"What is it? Wait…Let me get Luce. He may want to hear this…"Narcissa said with a voice of concern. She called for her husband to come to the floo. He casually strolled over to side a few moments later.

"Yes, love, what is it?" Lucius sighed. He hated to have been called away from his office while working.

"Molly is here and she has something important to say…" Narcissa stated. He turned to Molly's face in the floo and smiled at their red-headed friend.

"Molly it's 8 in the morning, isn't it a bit early? Are you okay?" he inquired noting that Molly's face was riddled with concern.

"Have either of you heard from Braeden since she left? Anything at all?" Molly inquired

"We did a month or so ago, but as usual it ended in arguing. Why? Is she okay? Have you heard from her? Is our daughter okay?" Narcissa said while trying not to cry. Lucius put his arms around her and kissed her forehead as she buried her face in her husband's chest. He said that it would be alright and to go get Draco and bring him to the floo. Moments later, Draco came down with her, still somewhat groggy, but dressed.

"Molly, make room for three more for breakfast" Lucius said as the Malfoy family stepped through the floo.

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard and seen. Braeden was Draco's sister, but she didn't say she was a Malfoy. He had to hear more especially since Braeden avoided that question last night at the rave. "Braeden…wow…I mean… wow… she's so pretty," he thought to himself, "well if I wasn't dating Ginny and if she wasn't my god sister, I would love to ask her on a date…" He lost his train of thought when thinking of the pretty rave girl and was brought back when he saw the Malfoys. Then his attention was focused on what they were wearing. He couldn't believe what he saw. They were wearing what looked like muggle clothing. Lucius was wearing a pair of dark colored jeans, a blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of boots. Narcissa was wearing a pair of khaki capris, brown sandals, and a pink v-neck t-shirt. Draco (who was rapidly falling asleep standing up) was in a pair of jeans, black converse hi-tops, and a dark green t-shirt that had "Slytherins Rule" on it. Harry fought hard not to laugh. He never thought for a minute that the Malfoys owned anything other than robes. He silenced himself so no one could hear him. He went back to listening.

"So is she here?" asked Narcissa while tears were threatening to fall "Is my baby alright?"

"No, but she is in London. Charlie says that she owns Club Luminos" responded Molly consoling one of her best friends as they all sat down in the den.

"She looked and seemed okay…" Charlie said reassuring the worried woman.

"I thought she was an auror in the States, what happened to that…" said Lucius while trying to gently wake the boy sleeping with his head on Lucius' shoulder.

"I think she still is, but owns the club for extra money" Bill said to the older Malfoy.

Lucius noticed a figure in the stairway and went to draw his wand. Bill noticed it too and motioned for the figure to join them and for Lucius to put his wand away. Harry came into the den and sat down on the floor in front of Molly, hoping that he wouldn't be scolded by the adults for eavesdropping.

"How much did you hear, Harry?" Lucius asked as he put his free arm around his wife.

"Well to be honest…all of it…I'm really sorry, I really am!" cried Harry "Please don't hurt me!"

Lucius laughed "Why would I do that? Are you daft?"

"I dunno" muttered Harry as he looked down at his hands.

"I'm sure you have questions" said Narcissa in a soothing voice trying to make the scared young man feel better, "Ask us anything, anything at all."

"Okay…um…well…I…um…" stuttered Harry. He couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Yes we are friends with the Weasleys and always have been, ever since school" Narcissa noted "I figured that you would ask that." She giggled at Harry, while he blushed.

"But I thought…" his voice trailed off.

"That was an act, Cissy is in the Order and I and a spy along with Severus Snape for the Order" Lucius stated.

"Okay, well one down" laughed Charlie "next…"

"How is Braeden your daughter when she's not a Malfoy?" Harry inquired.

"Well…that one is more complicated…" Lucius said while looking at his wife who now had their sleeping son in her lap. Narcissa patted his hand while Molly, Charlie, and Bill sighed. Harry looked at them confused. He wanted an explanation. He wanted it now and with no interruptions.

**Please review!! I like reviews!!! This is just starting to get good! Thanks to Jessalynvix for her input and support!**


	3. Of Family Secrets and Truth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Pretty Rave Girl" or Harry Potter. They belong to I Am Xray or DJ S3rl and JK Rowling respectively. I do own the plot and the American OC. Besides if I did I would quit working for the state government. The characters may/may not be OOC, so deal.**_

_**Someone was so kind to inform me that I had the wrong artist listed for the song I used as a basis. I really am not sure who really owns it, but all I know is I don't own it. So if you review please keep this in mind. **_

_**Warning: This chapter contains mentionings of polyamory, attempted suicide and violence. If you disapprove then just don't read.**_

**Chapter 3: Of Family Secrets and Truth **

When Lucius went to open his mouth to respond there was a stampede of teenagers that were ravenously hungry. Molly had completely forgotten to finish the breakfast that she had a stasis spell on. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was 10 in the morning. She sighed and said, "Let's finish this after breakfast everyone". Everyone agreed including Harry whose stomach was starting to growl. Narcissa gently woke Draco up. He looked around as he rubbed his eyes and said, "Hey Mum, I thought you said that we were coming over here next week."

"I know sweetie, but Molly has some good news…Braeden is in London", she whispered.

"REALLY! YAY!" Draco exclaimed and was hushed by Lucius. "Sorry dad…"He mumbled

It seemed really odd to Harry that the Weasleys were that close to the Malfoys. Hermione even noticed this and was also very confused by this fact.

"I thought that…" Hermione started as she was getting the plates.

"I'm really sorry for being the world's biggest prat to you three" Draco apologized as he set the table interrupting Hermione.

"Well I know why…"said Ron "we're still mates" as he was pouring juice in glasses.

"We've been friends forever" said Draco "I hope that all four of us can be friends"

"Sure but if you…" started Hermione pointing a finger at him.

"I won't, Malfoy's Honor" swore Draco.

"Dray and I have been friends since we were in nappies," Ron said "He's cool, 'Mione."

Then as they ate, Arthur and Percy came down and greeted everyone as they sat down. Arthur and Lucius were talking about the latest muggle technology, while Molly and Narcissa were making plans to see Celestina Warbeck in concert next week. George and Fred were discussing with Percy the selling points for future pranks. Draco, Harry, and Ron were discussing various quidditch techniques with Ginny and Hermione talking about the club with Charlie and Bill. They ate, talked and laughed together.

After breakfast was over and the kitchen was cleaned, Molly motioned for all of them to come into the den. After everyone sat down and got comfortable, Harry waited for the response to his question. Lucius sighed as he waited for everyone to settle down.

"Okay, Harry, you wanted to know how Braeden is our daughter but not a Malfoy" Lucius stated.

"Yes, it just doesn't add up…"Harry explained and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You know that most wizards and witches bond with one other…" Lucius' voice sounded strained "Narcissa and I are not only bonded to each other…but also to Braeden's parents…"

"How is that possible?" asked Hermione "That can't be right …can it?" She seemed confused as Ron put his arm around her.

"Well…um…you see…" Lucius stammered as his face reddened.

"Yes, dear, it happens but only on rare occasions. Especially if one or more seraphs are involved" explained Narcissa as she held her husband's hand.

"Why is that?" asked Harry as he reached for Ginny's hand.

"It's because it's possible for seraphs to bond to at least two people, most bond with one other person…it's just more likely for a polyamorous relationship…" Lucius stated. Arthur nodded in agreement as he held Molly.

"So you're saying that the four of you had a relationship…"said Harry

"Yes, that's right" answered Lucius nervous about what was coming next.

"So does that mean…you know…umm…" stammered Harry.

Lucius bit his lip and looked at Narcissa, Arthur, and Molly looking for the right words to say. Everyone was nervous and on edge for the next few seconds.

"You might as well be tactful about it Luce" suggested Arthur. Molly nodded in agreement and said "It's better to be open about it."

"Yes, love, that is what they would want," said Narcissa as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well here it goes…" Lucius sighed "Yes that does mean that we had a physical relationship with them."

"So that means…you…you know…" stammered Hermione. She and Harry looked at each other confused. They have heard of this sort of thing in the muggle world but not in the wizarding world. The Weasleys seemed to already know this fact already. Draco even seemed undisturbed by this conversation.

"Yes…we had a polyamorous relationship with her parents…" stated Lucius.

"So is that why she doesn't want to talk about it?" asked Harry "Is she embarrassed?"

"No, not embarrassed, just worried that if she says anything the Dark Lord will try to kill us. We are the only strong bond of family she has. She won't even go by her proper last name…" Narcissa said.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione "So technically she is your daughter because you were both bonded with her parents…is that it?"

"Yes, also she is technically Draco's sister" stated Lucius "There were going to be six children but…" He broke down into tears in his wife's arms. She consoled him the best she could but he pulled away and walked outside and slammed the door. Everyone was in shock.

"I'll talk to him Cissy" said Arthur soothingly as he went out the door. She sat back down next to her son with tears forming in her eyes.

"Dad always cries when he thinks about them" said Draco "I miss them too even though I was little when they died."

"I do too dear…I do too" Narcissa said as she hugged her only son.

"So…what happened to her parents? What were their names?" asked Harry.

"They were… murdered by the Dark Lord. It was horrible… but at least they died with us holding them… with all six of us together… Luce and Sev were there after they were tortured and …" Narcissca said "They brought them to Grimauld Place and her parents died, she lived…Their names were Meriah and Ezekial Gryffindor…We all called him 'Zeke' for short…the four of us were very close…"

"So…why is he so…upset?" asked Harry concerned for the older blond man.

"You see…we had a unique relationship" said Narcissa.

"We know that but..."started Harry "why…"

"You see being in bonded with two seraphs made it possible for us to possibly have a large family…" she answered.

"So is that why he's upset?" asked Hermione "Was someone pregnant when they died?"

"Not completely…we had Draco and they had Braeden…I was pregnant with mine and Zeke's daughter, Lucy Meriah…we had it figured out…a sorta rotation schedule…I miscarried because I was so upset over their death, among other things…I was about four months along…He was devastated…I was depressed …The four of us had planned to have such a large family…He wouldn't come out of his office for months…unless he had to…he wouldn't eat…wouldn't talk…he cried every time he saw Draco…he wouldn't let me hold him…It took him years to at least accept the loss…now he has to do it all over again…" said Narcissa as she started to cry. Molly patted her on the back and led her to a bedroom so she could cry in peace. Molly re-entered the den and sighed.

"Will my mum and dad be okay?" asked Draco as he looked at Molly with a sad look on his face. Harry thought "No wonder he always acted angry…half his family was taken away…just like mine…" He shifted Ginny around in his arms.

"Yes dear, just leave them to cry on their own a bit" consoled Molly.

"Okay…when can I see my sister?" Draco asked "Last time she was home…she…she and Dad got into an argument…It was the first time that they had ever had argued…" Molly gave the young Malfoy a hug.

"She said the she would come by soon" said Charlie reassuringly "Maybe she could come by today…I think she needs to, especially after all this."

"Do you know how to get a hold of her? She tends not to say where she is at any time…I know that she will send letters, but she never calls or visits…" Bill mentioned.

"Yes, but it took some work. Braeden goes back and forth between here and the States and weekends. Fleur knows where she is…" said Charlie as he winced.

"How does my fiancée know and she hasn't told me?" Bill demanded as his face reddened

"She and Braeden started writing each other after she started dated you. Braeden was a teacher at Beauxbatons for about two years. She was one of her and her sister's teachers. Braeden asked her not to tell us….Practically begged. She's staying with Fleur in London on the weekends."

**Please review!! I like reviews!!! Thanks! This is just starting to get good! Big thanks go to Jessalynvix for her help on this story!**


	4. Family Tattoo Show and Tell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Pretty Rave Girl" or Harry Potter. They belong to I Am Xray or DJ S3rl and JK Rowling respectively. I do own the plot and the American OC. Besides if I did I would quit working for the state government. The characters may/may not be OOC, so deal.**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains mentionings of polyamory, attempted suicide and violence. If you disapprove then just don't read.**_

**Chapter 4: Family Tattoo Show and Tell**

"Well floo her already! Tell Fleur to come too," said Molly who was starting to get impatient. Charlie walked over to the floo and grabbed some floo powder.

"Fleur Delacour, London Apartment" he stated.

"Allô? Allô? Charlie? What iz wrong?" asked Fleur as she smoothed her hair.

"Hi Fleur…Nothing wrong… Can you come over? And is Braeden there?"

"Of course I will come over and yes she iz!" said the French half veela excitedly. She turned towards the other person in the room and exclaimed "Braeden! 'Ave you been avoiding Charlie and your family again?"

"Yes, Fleur, but only my family this time. I saw most of the Weasley clan last night" replied Braeden

"You went to work at ze club and did not tell!" yelled Fleur as everyone on the other side laughed

"Yes, you had to see your parents and…" said Braeden but Fleur took to yelling at her in French as they both stepped through the floo. Fleur stopped her yelling long enough to greet everyone. She looked pretty in her jeans and light blue ballet neck top with blue converse sneakers.

"Bonjour everyone!" she exclaimed as she hugged everyone. "Où est Arthur?" she asked Molly after she kissed Bill.

"He's outside with my dad" Draco said to the half veela as he looked at Braeden. She was wearing low rise blue jeans and a purple crop top with a peacock feather printed on it and brown cowboy boots. An outfit that showed almost all of the tattoos and piercings. Braeden smiled at everyone as she hugged them. She stopped when she saw Draco.

"Hey…"she started "Where's Mum and Papa?"

"Mum's in one of the bedrooms and Dad's outside" he stated as he hugged her "I missed you…Why did you leave?"

"You know why… you fully well know why" she said then asked "hey is it okay to talk to them, Dray?"

"I guess but start with Mum…hey when did you get those done?" asked Draco as he point to the stars that encircled her waist.

"Not long after the last time I left," she said as she went to look for Narcissa.

Harry looked at everyone in the room not believing just what happened. As everyone in the den began to settle down, Arthur and Lucius came back in. Arthur whispered to Molly about what happened outside. Harry overheard some of what was said as everyone was catching up with Fleur.

"Poor man, he lost two of his spouses in the war and he still feels like it's his fault" Arthur whispered "that and the fact that Braeden was raped eight years later hurt him deeply as well."

"Braeden still shouldn't have …you know…, they could have protected her from You-Know-Who and Dolohov" Molly replied quietly.

"That's if she wasn't cursed. Molly, the poor girl couldn't talk for about ten years without coughing up blood…He threatened to kill her if she talked about the details of her parents' murder. She is afraid of exposing them and that You-Know-Who would kill them" Arthur noted.

Harry sat there in shock. He looked at Lucius, who was giving Draco a hug as he was talking to Bill about effective curse breaking. Then Braeden and a very happy Narcissa walked in. Lucius jumped up from his seat and pulled both women into a hug. Draco walked over and joined them.

"Hey Papa…I'm really…" Braeden started as her hair changed from red to pale blue.

"Shush…It's alright…we'll talk later" he whispered "I'm just glad you're still here." They all pulled away and sat down with Braeden sitting away from everyone, near the floo.

"Can I ask a few more questions please?" asked Harry

"Are we having a Q and A session about the family?" Braeden asked looking a Lucius and Narcissa and laughing as her hair turned bright pink.

"Yes, Harry and Hermione were puzzled by a few things, dear," replied Narcissa "a few may need your input."

"I guess so…" Braeden sighed. Harry noticed that her hair changed from pink back to red with blonde. He wasn't the only one who noticed, Hermione did too.

"Are you a…metamorphmagus?" Harry asked. Hermione was curious to find out as well.

"Yep just like my cousin, Tonks. It may be rare for wizards but for seraphs it's a common trait for us. It makes us a top choice for works as aurors and spies. That and being born proficient in the skills of legilimency and occulemency…Even though we really are bad at outright malicious lying…" Braeden explained "I'm sure you would rather want to hear about the tattoos and piercings."

Harry replied "Yes, that and why couldn't you talk for about ten years?" Everyone was in shock and looked at him.

"You heard me talking to Molly, Harry" said Arthur as he looked at Molly worried.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry…" said Harry apologetically "I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay, Arthur, I need to get it out. This is better than talking to the shrink my boss wants me to see that doesn't even know about tragedy or stress" she replied "but let's start with the first question."

"Okay" said Harry "that works." Hermione nodded.

"Good, because one has to do with the other" she stated as she removed the glamour off her arms to reveal many scars on her arms that mixed with her tattoos and piercings. Everyone was stunned at the sight of her arms.

"Let's start from the first and work our way to the latest shall we…" Braeden announced waiting for everyone on the room to get over the shock. "These are my first two tattoos…" she started as she took off her boots "a koi on the right foot with water and cherry blossoms and the Japanese symbol for genius and on the left foot and urn with the Japanese symbol for star on it with water and cherry blossoms flowing out of it. See how when I put my feet together, they flow perfectly together."

"Wow" exclaimed Ginny and Hermione "it's pretty!"

"Charlie…weren't we there with her when she got that done?" Bill asked

"Yep, she and I got tattoos to celebrate graduating from Hogwarts and you took us to London to see your friend, Jax, at the shop he owned." said Charlie "Here is mine…" as he took off his leather wristband. "It's in Braeden's handwriting and it's a seraph protection spell."

"We didn't know that you had a tattoo, Charlie" said Percy.

"Mum and Dad were mad until Braeden explained what it was" replied Charlie "but let's get back on subject…show us the next one"

"Okay, Cha…" she said "I got one on my wrist to match Charlie's, same spell but in his handwriting. Both sets of parents have the same tattoo…They took turns writing the words so they would all look alike and always have a piece of the others if something happened…Mum, Papa…" Then Lucius showed off the one on his arm and Narcissa showed off the one her ankle. They looked exactly the same. "My momma had hers on her waist and my daddy had his on his side" Braeden explained.

"Then the wings on your back are real? A birthmark?" asked Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Yes, it is the mark of the seraph…It is a way that we can blend in with everyone else and not stand out on a normal basis…I can retract and extend my wings at will. If wings are removed when extended, I could become venerable and could easily die. Normally seraphs live to near immortality, unless their wings are removed…Well now next thing is my first piercing…" She said getting back on subject "my navel…" she stated as she slightly leaned back to expose her torso. There was a small barbell with a blue stone in her navel. "My next few piercings…" she stated as she moved her hair to show off her ears. She had three rings in each earlobe and a cartilage piercing and a tragus in her left ear and an industrial rod in her right ear. "I have had the six bottoms ones since I was eight and I got the other three while I was studying muggle chemistry in America."

"You always have been good at potions, dear," Narcissa beamed as she laid her head on her husband's chest "but your pretty ears.." she fussed.

"Mum, I like them like this…" said Braeden as she rolled her eyes playfully. "My next body mod…my tattoo on the back of my neck…"

"What is it?" asked the twins simultaneously

"It's in Japanese…it's an old seraph saying 'Love binds them together' and Charlie also has the same tattoo…" she said smiling. Charlie smiled back as he showed off his tattoo on his upper back near his shoulder.

"It was on our only official date, right before I left for Romania and you left for America…" Charlie said as he put back on his shirt, "I asked you to marry me and you…"

"I said nothing…absolutely nothing" said Braeden "You know why…I don't want to talk about it…At least not in mixed company."

"Anyway…back on subject" said Bill as he pulled Fleur closer to him. He looked at his younger brother as Charlie looked down at his wrist and tried to fight back his emotions.

"Yes, the latest tattoos are the one around my waist… for my only little bro…" she said as she smiled. "If you look carefully it looks like the constellation you were named after and the other is on my other wrist…and it is of a lotus blossom with an orb of light above it."

"Wow! You can see that…Cool! Look Mum and Dad!" Everyone laughed at how excited he was. She waited for the room to quiet down so she could finish…

**Please review!! I like reviews!!! This is just starting to get good! The next 2 coming are totally intense. Thanks to Jessalynvix for her support!**


	5. Scars of the Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Pretty Rave Girl" or Harry Potter. They belong to I Am Xray or DJ S3rl and JK Rowling respectively. I do own the plot and the American OC. Besides if I did I would quit working for the state government. The characters may/may not be OOC, so deal.**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains mentionings of bisexuality, attempted suicide, rape and violence. If you disapprove then just don't read.**_

**Chapter 5: Scars of the Past**

"Now to the scars that I have on my arms that links the tats and piercings to the 'not talking curse'…" she said. "The only ones are on my arms…" she mentioned as he held out both of her arms out. A few gasps and whispers of "oh my" could be heard around the room. Charlie looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He remembered that night very well…

_Flashback:_

_Severus Snape flooing the Burrow in the middle of the night…Severus yelling for help…Everyone waking up to the sight of him holding Braeden's anorexicly thin body and blood flowing from her arms with some blood at the corner of her lips …The Malfoys showing up at the Burrow…Severus saying that she showed up at his house after leaving Malfoy Manor… "She told me she just wanted to crash for the night" … "I only left her alone for a few minutes to get some potion for her throat"…Braeden in St. Mungo's…_

_End of Flashback_

He shook his head to clear his mind and to hold back the tears. Braeden sighed as she waited for everybody's attention. "I was about sixteen or so and I got really depressed about the inability to talk without coughing up blood and the attack that had occurred the month or so before this incident. That curse courtesy of the one and only You-Know-Who…" she started "so…um…I left Mum and Papa's after everyone was asleep…Apperated to Sevi's place…I told him that I just needed to crash for the night…"

"How could you Apperate at sixteen?" asked Hermione "I thought you had to be seventeen."

"Well Hermione, Americans can Apperate at sixteen…I lived in America on and off during my summers at Hogwarts and took my test there and Britain recognized it because I had dual citizenship…" she replied "as I was saying… I waited for him to leave the room and I sliced my arms up and carved the words 'Never Again' on my arms…"Everyone noticed her left arm said "Never" and her right arm said "Again" on it. "I wanted to escape the nightmares that I had been having since I was about eight years old…It got worse when I was attacked…I couldn't eat…I couldn't sleep… I was just sick and tired of the pain… The pain that I felt and the pain that I thought that I was causing…but of course being raped by Dolohov and cursed by You-Know-Who does that to a person…" her voice trailed off to a whisper.

"How come you are able to talk now?" asked Hermione "Why haven't you told anyone until now?" Harry nodded in agreement.

"I have to take a potion every two to six hours…which I need to take it now…" she said with her voice straining as she left the room, coughing slightly. She stepped outside to take the necessary medication.

Molly looked at her watch and said "Well I guess we could go ahead and have lunch…Fleur…Narcissa…would you mind giving me a helping hand?"

"But of course" said Fleur and she wiggled out of Bill's arms.

"Sure, Molly" said Narcissa, worried for her daughter, as she pulled away from Lucius.

"Hey, Charlie…this is the perfect opportunity to talk to Braeden" whispered Bill. Charlie nodded in agreement and went after the girl.

"Braeden…oh sorry… I'll wait…" he stammered as she was sitting under a tree trying to let the potion sit in her throat. She counted down the last four seconds with her fingers and then swallowed. "Braeden…we need to talk…" he finished as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing left to say…I just can't do this to you…Not anymore…I love you too much…" she whispered

"Why…I love you…Just let me…please…" he replied as he reached for her.

She pulled away yelling "I can't…I'm a fucking mental case, Charlie! You don't NEED THIS!!" She started to cry.

"Braeden…I'm not giving up…I don't care…" he whispered as he brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I do…Give up…I'm a lost cause…You deserve better…I'm torn, broken, used…Why do you think I go from person to person, it doesn't matter if it's a guy or a girl, only staying long enough to barely remember a name…Why do you think that I pull away from you…" Braeden replied as she pushed his hand away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him until they fell. He landed on his back and she landed on top of him.

"Give me a chance…Please…" Charlie whispered pulling her closer and closer. Harry had the impeccable timing to overhear most of the conversation because Molly had told him to let them know lunch was ready. He watched as Charlie pulled the only girl he ever loved towards him and kiss her deeply but gently on the lips. She pushed him away when she sensed that they weren't alone. They turned to look at Harry, who was fiercely blushing.

"Hey…um…Charlie, your mum says that lunch is ready" Harry said still red in the face from blushing. Charlie and Braeden looked at Harry and each other then back at Harry.

"Um…'Kay, Harry, go tell her that we'll be there in a few" answered Charlie as Braeden got up.

"Go ahead…I'm not hungry…besides, I need to leave soon…I have an undercover mission tonight back in New Orleans…" she told Charlie as he stood up. "The ministry needs me to be there by four this afternoon so I can take a port key back to the ABM"

"You need to eat…You're still so thin…"whispered Charlie as he put his arms around her.

"Only good girls eat and I'm beyond hope, besides my throat always hurts from talking…" she whispered back pushing Charlie away "It hurts too much to eat much of anything."

"At least come back inside and sit with us" pleaded Charlie as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Fine" Braeden said as she rolled her eyes, "just don't force me to eat. You are not my dad…" Harry stifled a giggle as Charlie rolled his eyes at the comment. When they went inside, everyone else was sitting at the table talking and laughing. Harry sat down by Ginny. The only two seats left were next to each other. Charlie and Braeden looked at each other. Everyone waited to see what would happen.

"Hey Perce…can we trade seats?" asked Braeden looking at him with her hand on his chair. Everyone, especially Charlie, was glaring daggers at him. He didn't want anyone, especially Braeden, mad at him but he had to help his older brother.

"Sorry, Braeden" he said as he winced, praying that she wouldn't slap him upside the back of his head.

"Fine, whatever" she said as she sat down between Percy and Charlie. "Be thankful you're not a probie in my unit," she laughed. Percy sighed with relief.

"She wasn't mad, she just wanted to mess with Percy" thought Harry as he saw her give Percy a hug "but she still didn't want to sit next to Charlie."

Lunch went without any problems. Arthur and Lucius were talking about the best way to integrate muggle education with the current Hogwarts curriculum with Hermione. Bill and Fleur were discussing wedding plans with Molly. And of course, Narcissa and Ginny were putting in their suggestions every so often. Ron, Harry and Draco were learning the finer points of pulling off pranks from George, Fred, and Charlie. Percy and Braeden were discussing policy differences between the British Ministry of Magic and the American Bureau of Magic. Harry started to hear a noise that sounded like the song from the rave. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What's that noise?" asked Lucius, looking at the source which was Braeden.

"Oops…It's my handheld…SHIT! I'm late! It's my boss…I have 30 minutes to get to the rendezvous point to meet two of the members of a possible Death Eater cell…They appear to have my British counterpart with them…gotta go…" she answered.

"Where?" asked Lucius "And since it's not me, it must be Sev."

"Yep…I made sure it wasn't you…it's in New Orleans…" she started hoping Lucius wouldn't be mad.

"Where at?" he demanded. He was not pleased with this turn of events.

"At a strip club… I'm going undercover and you would blow my cover 'cause you're my dad" she explained.

"Please tell me you're not going undercover as a stripper" pleaded Narcissa horrified at the thought of her only daughter demeaning herself.

"Please, mum, not now…no…not as a stripper…as a bartender" Braeden lied hoping her parents would believe her. They did thankfully even though it was a horrible lie.

"Okay, sweetie, just be careful…I want you to come home tonight or at least floo that you're okay" Narcissa pleaded.

"Okay, mum, I will…I love you, Papa, and Dray…" Braeden whispered as she hugged Narcissa. She hugged Lucius and Draco as well. She said her goodbyes and hugged everybody. She walked outside to Disapperate. Charlie followed her outside to say goodbye to her alone.

"Wait!" he yelled "WAIT!" as he flagged her down.

"What now, Charlie" she answered impatiently, waiting for him.

"This…"he whispered as he pulled her close and deeply kissed Braeden. She gently kissed back. "I love you, please…come back to me…" he said when they pushed apart.

"No promises…you know that…" she whispered back

"I know…but you lied to your parents, didn't you..." he said as he went to hold her close, "you are going undercover as a stripper."

"You could always tell…I don't want them to worry…but yes…I did…It wasn't a malicious lie…please don't tell them…" she replied as she laid her head on his chest "I have to go…" and she pulled away. She kissed him one more time and Disapperated with a pop. Charlie stood there with tears in his eyes. He was afraid he was going to lose his pretty rave girl forever this time.

"I love you, Braeden" he whispered as the tears fell "Keep her safe, Sevi…"

_**Whoa…that was a doozy of a cliff-hanger…Don't worry it's always darkest before dawn…It's gonna take a chapter or two, but it's gonna get happy again. I'm getting ready to start writing a sequel titled "Remember Two Things" and it'll deal with Braeden and Charlie's relationship.**_** Please review!! I like reviews!!! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks to Jessalynvix for her support!**


	6. Stripper Undercover

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Pretty Rave Girl" or Harry Potter. They belong to I Am Xray or DJ S3rl and JK Rowling respectively. I also don't own the song "I'm So Sick (T-Virus Remix)", which is owned by Flyleaf and The Legion of Doom. I do own the plot and the American OC. Besides if I did I would quit working for the state government. The characters may/may not be OOC, so deal.**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains mentionings of bisexuality, foul language, attempted suicide, sexual contact and violence. If you disapprove then just don't read.**_

**Chapter 6: Stripper Undercover**

Braeden realized that she got lucky and got to the rendezvous point about five minutes early. She used her abilities to change her hair to light blonde with lavender streaks and transfigured her low rise jeans into a short skirt that barely covered her. She walked out of the alley that she Apperated to and walked to the strip club named "Les Bon Temps Gentlemen's Club". She knew the owner, who happened to be her boss' cousin, was on their side. She went in and the owner, Craig, said "Lilith…hurry now and get changed…You have two girls to go before you are on" as she walked to the dressing room. Craig gave her that stage name so she could better attract her primary targets, Death Eater. She changed into a lavender with black lace overlay bra and matching g-string with a black fishnet dress over it. She took off her boots and changed into her black platform Mary Jane's with the seven inch heels. She carefully made herself look the part with red lipstick, clear lip gloss, false eyelashes, black eye liner, and dark lavender eye shadow. She actually liked to do this, so she even asked Craig to let her work there on the side. He obliged her request and did what he could for the cause and the ABM. He pulled her aside when she came out and whispered, "Those two high rolling D.E.s are back with the Brit spy, who as far as they know, is in You-Know-Who's inner circle. You know the drill, just be careful…if you need me…"

"I know…I know…" she replied as she fixed her hair "I've got them where I want them and I'll take them to the hotel and Sevi will convince the two D.E.s to give him the intel. I won't get hurt. Well here it goes…" She stepped onto the stage and smiled. She worked the audience and the pole like she always does as the bass heavy music blared into the room. She loved the attention that she got from the complete strangers in the club. She felt that the void in her heart would be satisfied with the attention for a moment or two until the night was over. After her two songs were done and she had collected up her money from the stage, three well dressed guys approached her. One of them smiled at her, it was Severus. It was odd to see him wearing muggle clothing. He was wearing dark jeans, a black button-up, and black boots. The other two men wore about the same thing except slightly different shirts. All three men had Dark Marks visibly on display on their arms. "Yes…may I help you" she purred as she touched his arm.

"Of course my dear Lilith, I was told by my two friends here that you are going to show us a good time tonight" Severus replied smiling back at the pretty American.

"Master Damien…Master Ari…Pleasure to see you again…I see you were telling the truth about being Death Eaters…" she said seductively as she touched them.

"Of course…now take us to the VIP room, mudblood…" ordered Ari, who was tall and well built with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. She led them to a private room with no security in the room. She was always watchful of her surroundings. They entered the room and she went to the small stage in the center of the room where the pole was. She swung around and stripped down to her g-string in time with the music blaring in the room as the men watched. She was glad that this was almost done. She was starting to get very nervous. She still smiled at the three men as they stared.

"Now I definitely think that we've all earned the nastiest lap dance that you can do, you little mudblood…" said Damien, the slightly shorter and stockier brunette with silver eyes, as he handed her $300 in hundred dollar bills, "Start with our guest here…"

"Yes master" Braeden replied as she seductively made her way to Severus while the song "I'm So Sick (T-Virus Remix)" blared from the speakers. She made him a bit nervous as she gave it her best. Then she went to Damien and then Ari to do the same thing as more bass heavy music played. When she was finished, Ari stated "Now that was truly a good lap dance, my dear. Let's go to the hotel now."

"But masters, my manager…" she replied, playing her part very well. She looked nervously at the men.

"He knows already and has a girl to fill in for you" answered Damien smiling at Braeden deviously.

"Yes master" she replied and went to gather her things. When she returned dressed in her short skirt and cropped shirt with her bag, Braeden followed them to the other end of Bourbon Street to their hotel. They entered the room and Ari placed a locking spell on the door as well as a silencing spell on the room. "What shall I do first, masters?" she asked, actually nervous about what was to happen next.

"First," stated Damien "you are to strip for us, mudblood. Strip down until all your clothing is removed."

"Yes master" she responded as she stripped seductively, removing her clothing piece by piece until she was completely naked and standing before them.

"Good…good…now," said Ari as he licked his lips "take turns pleasuring us with those pretty lips of yours, you pretty mudblood. Start with our guest of course"

"Of course, master" Braeden replied as she walked over to Severus and knelt down in front of him. He felt sorry for what the girl was forced to do but knew if he blew their cover, they both would die. She carefully undid his jeans and did what she was told. She gently ran her lips down the length of it and then took it in her mouth. She did every trick in the book and got him hard and made him orgasm. She hadn't done that in a long time because she had more one night stands with girls than guys. She still smiled to herself absently thinking, "Well at least I haven't lost my touch." She did the same for the other two men in the room. Now she was truly petrified of was going to happen next. Thankfully, Damien and Ari were satisfied with the show for that moment. Damien and Ari sent her into the other room of the suite to wait for further instructions. She was relieved that they no longer wanted her in the room.

Then the two American Death Eaters gave Severus the information on the American group. They talked about the location of the four main cells of Death Eaters, how many were in each cell and other such information. Then Damien started discussing the important information on the plan to take over the ABM and the muggle government in the States. At this point, Ari became bored and excused himself saying, "I need to make sure that the new little toy is ready for our guest…" and went into the other room where Braeden was. Trying to keep his composure due to the other man's comment, Severus invited them to join them in England to be at the next gathering that the Dark Lord was planning. After about an hour or two, Ari walked back in as Damien gathered their things and sent Braeden back into the room.

"Well I believe that we shall leave you with your new toy…She is perfectly broken for you…Send the Dark Lord our praise." said Ari. Damien nodded in agreement.

"Thank you…the Dark Lord will be pleased with the gracious generosity and willingness of your group. I will tell the Dark Lord of this and you will be rewarded," Severus responded as the two men walked out and shut the door. Severus immediately put a complicated locking spell on the door, wards on the room, and went to Braeden. She seemed scared out of her wits because of what little she had overheard and what Ari may have done to her. She also seemed to be on autopilot due to certain old memories coming to surface.

"Braeden, sweetie, snap out of it…please be okay…" he pleaded as he gently shook her. She still looked at him with vacant eyes. She started to cough, choke, and she started to cough up blood. "Oh shit…" he muttered, "let's go to the bathroom, dear." He helped her to the bathroom, and she coughed up what seemed like two pints of blood into the toilet. She started to gasp for air and sat down on the floor. Snape gently wiped the blood away from her mouth and poured a throat potion down her throat. Her breathing slowed down to a regular pace. He gently poured a blood replenishing potion into her throat. Then he stood up and said, "Stay here, love, and let me get a cool cloth for your face." Braeden was able to sit on her knees and she reached for Severus' crotch. He felt her hands and looked down. "What in the bloody hell are you doing!?!" he exclaimed as he pushed her hand away.

"I want master to be pleased with me…" her voice sounded hollow. She went to move closer and he grabbed her wrist. He dropped down to his knees and looked in her eyes. The once vibrant green-violet eyes were dull and lifeless. "Is master angry with me?" she asked. Before he could answer, she muttered to herself, "Stupid mudblood he hates you…he is not pleased…" as her scars started to bleed from her nails digging into her skin.

"Snap out of it…" Severus pleaded as he grabbed her wrists. She still looked at him vacantly. "Okay this might help" he said as he turned on the shower. The steam filled the room as the water warmed. He carried her into the shower, not caring that he was still fully clothed. They stood there as the water hit them. He grabbed the shampoo and started to wash her hair. He remembered that she really liked this sort of thing, and he silently prayed to any god or goddess listening to him that this would work. He heard her moan in pleasure as her hair changed back to red with blonde.

"Sevi? ...What the fuck happened? ...Why are my arms bleeding? ...And why the hell are you in the shower with your clothes on?" Braeden asked as she looked around.

"You were out of it…just like you were when you were eight and when you were sixteen…" Severus said, "Now stand still or you'll get soap in your eyes."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry…I'm…"she said while her hair turned pale blue. Severus put a finger to her lips. He leaned in and finished rinsing her hair. Then he leaned in closer and their lips accidently brushed. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

He pushed her away and asked, "What about Charlie?"

"Yeah…what about him?" she asked back. She got out of the shower and dried herself off. He cut off the water, spelled his clothes dry, and followed her out of the bathroom.

"You need to talk to him…he loves you…" Severus replied, "You need to tell him what happened or I will…"

"Can't we just forget about it? Please? I don't want him to know…" she pleaded. "Besides he deserves better…someone not tainted…" her voice faded. They walked towards the bed. She crawled under the covers.

"Maybe you need some sleep, dear" Snape said as he tucked her in.

She pulled him in and said, "Be with me, please…I need you…" She pulled him desperately into a kiss. He allowed her to pull him into bed with her. He felt himself grow hard again.

"We shouldn't do this…You're not mine" he softly whispered as he caressed her body gently with his fingers, "You belong to Charlie."

"Charlie's not here…and I don't belong to him anyway…I can be yours for tonight…" she pleaded, "I'm so lonely…

"This is the reason the scars were carved on her arms in the first place…" he thought "I refused her advances and she went suicidal."

_Flashback:_

_Severus heard a soft "pop" outside his door at his house at Spinner's End. It had been raining heavily for most of the night. He opened his door to investigate the noise to find a dark headed sixteen year old girl in nothing but a very small t-shirt and barely anything that could be called underwear on and standing in the doorway soaking wet from the downpour. "She looks so thin…" he thought "it can't be…" She shivered from the rain and the lack of clothing. "Come in, don't just stand there…what is it?" he ordered. She walked into the room. He quickly shut the door behind her. She flinched at the sound of it._

"_Can I crash here for tonight? Please, Sevi?" she whispered as she started to cough. Some blood came from her lips from the effort of whispering. He thought to himself that the potion wasn't as effective as he thought it should be if she if having problems whispering._

"_Where are your parents? Why aren't you at home? Have you been taking your potion?" he demanded. "She looks so scared…what did Dolohov do to her," he thought as she flinched at his voice._

"_At home asleep…so is Draco…I…I have I swear…Just like you told me…the nightmares…They're worse…" she whispered as her trembling voice faded into coughs. More blood came to her lips. Severus gently wiped the blood away and gently kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I need you…please…"she softly whispered._

"_No…you're too young…" he warned "much too young…"_

"_Please… Sevi…tonight…just tonight," she barely whispered as she touched him, trying to be seductive._

"_Stop it!" he growled as he batted her hand away "Don't!"_

"_I can please you…I've been told I'm good at pleasing men…" she whispered as she knelt down and tried to undo his pants. Severus was floored at the comment and was shocked that she said that._

"_Braeden…don't…" Severus whispered, "Please don't…" It was too late; she had him in her mouth, going up and down the length of it. He liked it, but knew that this was wrong. "Stop…please…" he pleaded. He wanted her so badly, but he knew Charlie loved her and that she was his best friends' daughter. He felt himself get hard. He tried to resist her, but he noticed that she was leading him to his bedroom. She passionately kissed him on the lips and they lay down on the bed. "I can't…please…" he pleaded softly, "What about Charlie? What about your parents?"_

"_They don't need to know…No one needs to know…I'm too tainted to be bonded with Charlie," she whispered "I'm too tainted for anyone…" She started to cough up more blood._

"_I'm going to get some throat potion" he said as he left the room and fixed his clothes._

"_Please don't…Don't leave me…" she cried as her voice was being strangled by blood. She thought that she was worthless since even Severus Snape, her brother's godfather and her close friend, didn't want her. She grabbed the knife on the night stand. She carved lines into her arms and carved the words "Never Again" as she cried. Moments later, he walked into the room and dropped the vial that was in his hand. She was barely alive…_

_End of Flashback_

"Sevi? Something wrong?" she asked as she kissed him. He gently nodded his head and sighed.

"Yes…You need to be with Charlie…I want you…Believe me I do…" he whispered to the beautiful redhead as she put a finger to his lips.

"Then let me be yours…just this once…"she begged the dark headed wizard as she wrapped her arms around him. He wanted to give in so badly because she was so beautiful and he was in love with her, but he couldn't do that to his friends. He, Braeden, and Charlie became close friends when she carved into her arms. Plus Lucius and Narcissa were his best friends and well as Meriah and Ezekial. He would give up the possibility of sleeping with her for all of them. Thankfully, her handheld went off.

"Maybe you should answer that…" Severus said as he pulled away. "It could be important…"

"No…" she gently replied as she pulled him back towards her, "Please…"

"Braeden…you need to…" he warned the pretty American.

"Fine!" she said as she picked it up. "Hello…yes sir…yes sir…WHAT! SHIT! Oops…sorry sir, just wasn't…Yes sir…a redheaded guy was with them…Great, just my luck…we'll be there…sir, do they know…they don't? Good…Let's keep it that way…Goodbye." Braeden grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Snape could only imagine what was said.

**Well the dawn is starting to rise!!! This Chapter almost didn't want to write! I wanted it one way, but the characters wanted it another…so they won!**_** I'm starting writing a sequel titled "Remember Two Things" and it'll deal with Braeden and Charlie's relationship.**_** Please review!! I like reviews!!! I crave reviews!!!! Thanks for Jessalynvix giving me her input for this story.**


	7. Safety Net

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Pretty Rave Girl" or Harry Potter or X-Box 360 and Halo 3. They belong to I Am Xray or DJ S3rl, JK Rowling, Microsoft Corp, and Bungie respectively. I do own the plot and the American OCs. Besides if I did I would quit working for the state government. The characters may/may not be OOC, so deal.**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains mentionings of bisexuality, attempted suicide, and violence. If you disapprove then just don't read.**_

**Chapter 7: Safety Net**

After she was through screaming, Severus and Braeden got up, showered and got dressed then Apperated to the American Bureau of Magic New Orleans Field Office. Her boss, Branch Chief of Undercover Field Operations Morris J. Scott, greeted them and escorted them to his office. He was not very pleased with having an angry father and worried mother sitting in his office. He had not planned on this happening at all. Besides his best agent and the Brit were about an hour late, so even he was getting a bit on edge. "Briefing first, but let these people know that you two are alive. It'll keep me from being hexed into next week. Besides, it's not on the to-do list," he ordered in a gruff voice as they walked to his office.

"Yes, sir, sorry about that," she responded "It won't happen again, promise." Severus nodded in absolute agreement, worried that they were both in major trouble with her boss. They walked in and saw Narcissa sitting in a chair crying with Lucius trying to console her. Both Braeden and Severus cringed when they saw this. "I'm so sorry, Sevi…" she whispered to her friend as she reached for his hand. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. She looked up at him, softly smiled, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Then she sighed, let go of Snape's hand, and walked up to her parents. "Mum…Papa..." she said softly trying not to cry.

"My baby!! Oh thank you, sweet Brigit!! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" cried a very relieved Narcissa as she rushed to hug her daughter. She looked at Braeden making sure she didn't see any bruises or cuts.

"Yes mum…It took longer than I thought…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Braeden whispered softly as her hair changed to a very pale blue.

"You both had us scared to death, Braeden," Lucius calmly said, "Charlie's outside…I might join him…I think he's taken up smoking…He's been worried about the both of you…even more than we have…He had to come over to the Manor just so Molly and Arthur didn't have to worry about him running off to find you two."

"Papa… please don't be mad…" pleading Braeden biting her lip. She was worried that he would be mad at her for not letting them know that she and Severus were okay.

"Not mad, sweetie, just worried…I don't think we could bear losing you…not after what we all went through after losing your momma and daddy…"Lucius whispered as he hugged his daughter tightly. He looked up at Severus and asked, "Did anyone hurt her?"

"Luckily no…She missed a dose of her meds and tried to talk and started coughing…It took awhile to get it under control…A bit longer than normal…"Snape replied with a straight face. He hated lying to his best friends but he couldn't just very well say, "Not sure about that but she was spaced out a bit and then she and I were starting to go at it when the handheld went off." It just wasn't very tactful and plus Narcissa was in the room. He would talk to Lucius about everything later, alone. Plus he had to get advice on how to handle his feelings that he had about Braeden. It was starting to confuse and distract him.

They heard a man clearing his throat. They turned and looked it was Morris. He sighed and said, "This is good and all but let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we…" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well let's debrief in the staff room…Braeden, you parents can wait here in my office," said Morris as he was leaving the room.

"Yes, sir," Severus and Braeden replied and followed him out of the office and towards the staff room down the hall. Narcissa and Lucius were glad to know that their daughter and Severus were alive. The debriefing took about three hours, but all the necessary intel was given. Thankfully for the both of them, the part about the hotel and what happened afterwards was left out. When they got back to his office, the chief told them that they were free to go and that their work was greatly appreciated. Morris also ordered Braeden to take at least two months off. She was not happy about this. Actually, to tell the truth, she was absolutely pissed off. She voiced her protest to the chief and everyone including her parents could hear her. "We are this close, chief… this fucking close…no fucking way…I'm deputy chief of undercover field ops…my group needs me, damn it...Only pussies take the day off…" she yelled as her face turned red as well as her hair. Everyone was in shock at the sight of the normally quiet seraph showing her anger.

"Braeden, language…" warned Lucius as Narcissa gasped at her daughter using such rude language. They never realized that she had such a temper.

"Sorry dad, but it's not fair," she replied as she pounded her fist on the desk, "I refuse to take time off!"

"Those are your orders…" growled Morris, "It's in your best interest to take time off."

"That's for desk jockeys, not aurors, sir…" Braeden shouted.

"Braeden…" said Lucius giving her a warning look hoping she would just accept the offer.

"Dad, not now…" she started "FINE!! FINE!!!WHATEVER! I'll take the time off!" she yelled as she stormed off.

"Thank you, Chief Scott, she certainly needs to rest after this," said Lucius to Morris as he, Severus, and Narcissa exited the office. Severus went on ahead outside to talk to Braeden and Charlie. Narcissa ran to catch up to him. He slowed down and waited when he saw her running towards him.

"Sev, you are more than welcome at our place tonight as well. Charlie will also be staying with us," offered Narcissa. Severus thought it over and decided that maybe this was the chance he needed to talk to Lucius alone to see what he needed to do. Lucius caught up with the two as they were talking.

"I think I'll accept that offer, but I can only stay for a few hours. I have quite a number of potions on stasis to tend to, including Braeden's throat potion. Luce and I do need to talk alone though on some things," Severus answered as he looked at Lucius.

"Of course, Sev," smiled Narcissa, "Draco will be happy to see you." Lucius smiled as well but was worried about his friend. He figured that it had something to do with his daughter and the young Weasley boy. He knew already how his dark headed friend felt about his daughter. He could always tell by how Severus acted around the younger couple. When the three walked outside, they saw Charlie trying to talk to Braeden. They were talking in-between hits on cigarettes.

"Are you okay? I was worried," Charlie said as he tried to put his arms around her, "Is Sevi okay? They didn't hurt you two did they?"

"He's okay…I'm fine…I'm pissed off to hell and back, but fine," Braeden responded as she pushed him away. Severus felt sorry for Charlie as the younger man looked at him in the eyes, distressed.

"Your parents invited me over since I was a nervous wreck…Draco and I were playing chess when Lucius flooed the Ministry to get a hold of the ABM…It took Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa every ounce of sanity to keep me from using a port key to go to New Orleans to find you and Sevi…If I would have lost you two…If I lost you…" he said nervously as he turned to look at her.

"I'm not staying with them. I'm staying here," she stated staring into the darkness.

"No you are not young lady. You are coming with us," Lucius ordered. The young couple both jumped when they heard his voice. They didn't hear the three walking up to them until Lucius started to speak.

"Papa…I," Braeden protested and she put out her cigarette. Charlie patted her shoulder and Severus gave her a sympathetic look.

"No…not after the scare that you gave all of us…" replied Narcissa worried that the younger woman would try to continue her work alone with her boss not knowing.

"Yes ma'am…" Braeden said defeated. Charlie put out his cigarette as well and everyone gathered around.

"Come, let's go home," said Lucius as he held up the port key, a small teddy bear. Everyone touched the port key and was transported to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was talking to Charlie and Braeden about what to do tomorrow after breakfast. Severus and Lucius went to a far corner to talk alone.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Luce," Severus whispered, "I feel so torn and lost…"

"It's okay. I know that you love her. I even know that you have developed a bit of a friendship with Charlie as well. I also know that you want Braeden to be with Charlie… You sure you want that? You could tell them the truth," noted Lucius as he patted Severus on the shoulder.

"I want her to be happy…I also want him to be happy…He's in love with her…She's in love with him…She just comes to me for comfort…but she goes about it the wrong way. I won't lie to you, I want her so badly…but I'm willing to give her up and let her go…to let them have a life…I love Braeden that much…I always have and always will…Please don't tell anyone…" Severus said softly with pain in his voice.

"I won't Severus, I promise…But you should talk to them…" Lucius whispered as they walked towards the others. Just then Draco came running down the stairs and bolted towards the group. He started hugging everyone. He was grateful that everyone was okay, especially his sister and godfather. Suddenly he remembered what he wanted to tell the slightly older redheaded wizard.

"Hey Charlie, I figured out how to get the X-Box 360 to work!" exclaimed Draco as he pulled Charlie upstairs to his room, "Come on! You promised that you would play Halo 3 with me!!"

"Go have fun, Charlie…glad it's you and not me…" said Braeden smiling as Charlie looked at her helplessly. Narcissa doubled over in laughter at the sight.

"Sev, why don't you and I go and join them. It's actually quite an impressive game!" said Lucius as he and Severus walked after the two young men. Narcissa and Braeden looked at each other and smiled. They were glad that men were going to bond over a game.

"I'll get one of the elves to get those boys some snacks…" laughed Narcissa. "Twink!" she called loudly. an elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes mistress?" the elf squeaked at Narcissa.

"Please bring the men some snacks to Draco's room please…" asked Narcissa in a sweet tone.

"What would the mistress like for Twink to bring them?" the elf asked in a squeak.

"Let's see, some cold sodas, Chocolate Frogs, and butter popcorn, please…" replied Narcissa.

"Yes mistress," Twink squeaked.

"Thanks Twink," Narcissa said as the elf Disapperated with a pop. She turned to look at Braeden. "Do you want to join the boys?" she asked. Braeden shook her head. "Are you tired, sweetie?" she asked hoping that that was what was wrong. Again Braeden shook her head. "Are you mad at us for making you stay here?" Narcissa asked praying that her daughter wasn't mad. Braeden shook her head again once more. "What would you like to do?" Narcissa asked, worried about her only daughter.

"I don't know…" Braeden softly replied, "I…"

"I have a brilliant idea!!" smiled Narcissa, "Let's go to your room, listen to music and talk!"

"Okay, mum…" smiled Braeden softly as the two women walked up the stairs to her bedroom. When they got there, Braeden couldn't believe her eyes. Her room looked like she had been living there all along and had never left. The walls were a soft shade of lilac, the furniture was the same dark wood as the rest of the house, and there was even a dark colored hardwood floor. Narcissa and Molly made sure the bed linens matched the walls and Charlie made sure her posters and photos were hung up in frames. Severus had set up a small potions lab in one corner. Hermione made sure she had several bookshelves for her small personal library. Lucius and Arthur even made sure that she had a small stereo system for her handheld to dock into and play music. Fleur and Ginny made sure her clothes were neatly put away. Percy and Bill made sure she had a personal floo set up. Draco, Ron and Harry even wanted to help by setting up a desk for her laptop. She turned to Narcissa with tears in her eyes and gave her a hug. "Thanks mum…" she whispered as her hair turned pale pink, "I love it…very much…"

"I asked Fleur what your room in her apartment looked like…she said that you were basically living out of a suitcase and sleeping on the couch…" Narcissa noted.

"Yeah…I don't like settling down anywhere…too much pain…"said Braeden softly as her hair darkened to black.

"Well for at least for the next two months, you have a safety net… But I want you to stay for longer than that…" Narcissa whispered as she hugged her daughter again. "What do you want to listen to?" she asked.

"How about some of my music for the rave club? I can still work there right?" asked Braeden as her hair turned to red with blonde.

"Club Luminos? If your dad agrees, then yes. Only if he agrees. And sure as long as it's not too loud," smiled Narcissa. Braeden smiled and put her handheld onto the stereo docking station. Her favorite song, "Pretty Rave Girl", started to play. Narcissa laughed and stated "That is so definitely you!" as Braeden started to dance. The boys could hear the music down the hall and went to see what was going on. They couldn't believe what they were seeing...Narcissa and Braeden were dancing around the room. Lucius and Snape just rolled their eyes while Charlie and Draco laughed. Narcissa looked at the boys, started to laugh and said "Sorry it's so loud!"Braeden laughed as well.

"It is fine dear…I take this as a request to go back to Club Luminos…"said Lucius as he looked at Braeden and smiled.

"Yes sir…if that's okay…" she asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course dear…if that's what you want…" smiled Lucius.

"Yes Papa, I really do…" as she hugged Lucius tightly "Thanks…"

The days went by slowly for Braeden. She worked at Club Luminos on the weekends. She played X-Box 360 with Draco, Ron and Harry during the day. Fleur would receive extra tutoring in English from her in-between rounds of X-Box 360. The family would go over to the Weasleys' house for dinner most nights. Sometimes the Weasley clan with Severus, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur would come by the Manor for dinner. Severus would even visit alone from time to time as well. She made potions to stock up the medicine cabinet. Most of her time was spent in her room listening to her music. Charlie would visit but he would hear the music through the door and would wait but after three hours would get up and leave. Lucius and Narcissa noticed and talked to Severus, Arthur, and Molly about the situation.

"They need to talk to each other, we all know that," said Lucius.

"I know, but Luce…He's scared of hurting her," replied Molly

"I agree but I can't have her showing up at my place begging me to be with her…I can't take it anymore…"Snape responded, "I fear that I may give in…I want her to be with who she truly wants and I know it isn't me…She sees me as her friend…and that's all I ever want to be…" Lucius noted the look of sadness on his friend's face. He knew how Severus really felt about Braeden and knew Severus was denying his true feelings. He wished his friend would just admit to how he felt. Lucius sighed at the thought.

"Our boy does need to do something, Molly, or he'll lose her," noted Arthur. The others agreed to that statement.

"Isn't he in Romania right now?" asked Narcissa to Arthur and Molly.

"Yes but he's been coming home more often because of her. I'm just glad to see him more than just holidays," smiled Molly. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"She's good for him and he's good for her…"stated Severus as he looked down at his hands.

"I just wish that they would realize that…" said Lucius as he looked at Severus. He was worried about the potions professor.

"Don't the kids start school soon?" asked Narcissa as she thought hard.

"Yes, but…oh I get it…The five of us can take the kids to get supplies and let them have some time alone…Perfect!!!" squealed Molly.

"I don't know…" said Arthur and Lucius as Severus continued to look down at his hands. But it was too late Narcissa and Molly had already started to make plans.

_**The end is drawing near. One chapter left to go! Thanks for those of you who have read this story. I'm starting writing a sequel titled "Remember Two Things" and it'll deal with Braeden and Charlie's relationship.**_** Please review!! I like reviews!!! I crave reviews!!! Thanks goes to Jessalynvix for all of her help!**


	8. Love Remains the Same

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs "Pretty Rave Girl" and "Love Remains the Same" or Harry Potter or X-Box 360 and Halo 3. They belong to I Am Xray or DJ S3rl, Gavin Rosdale, JK Rowling, Microsoft Corp, and Bungie respectively. I do own the plot and the American OCs. Besides if I did I would quit working for the state government. The characters may/may not be OOC, so deal.**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains possible mentionings of mild self harming and cursing/foul language. If you disapprove then just don't read.**_

Chapter 8: Love Remains the Same

"Charlie, sweetie, we're leaving for Diagon Alley…" announced Molly as she tried to herd the twins, Ron, and Ginny towards the floo. "Do you want to come along? You've been so depressed lately…" she asked as she finally got everyone ready.

"No…Sorry Mum but I need to get ready to go back to Romania…I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on…"answered Charlie as he came downstairs. He was dressed in blue jeans, a dark red button-up with a gold t-shirt underneath with a dragon on it and a pair of red converse hi-tops. He forgot to put his leather wristband back on and his tattoo was visible. His arm had what looked like scratches on it below the tattoo and his eyes were red from crying. Molly knew that he had talked to Severus about what had happened in New Orleans. "I have to be back by tonight and I need to pack." Even though he wanted to go with them to get his mind off of things, what he really wanted was to have some time to himself to think. Molly could see that her second oldest boy needed some time alone but he really wanted to be with Braeden. She hoped that this plan would work.

"Ron, Harry said that he and Hermione would be meeting us there…Oh and your father, Bill, Fleur and Percy said that they would meet us for lunch…" Molly said to her youngest son as she turned to look at him. She looked at all of them and said, "Don't forget we're having dinner at the Malfoy's tonight…" Then she looked at Charlie and smiled, "Why don't you go visit Braeden while we're gone? Narcissa said that the poor dear has been bored to tears…You can pack later, after we get home…"

"I don't know, Mum…"Charlie sighed, "she's been avoiding me…I'll just stay here…"

"Go and see her, at least try…what could it hurt," Molly said softly to her son as she went to hug him. She waited for his answer. He sighed again.

"Fine..." he said "Fine…I'll go…"

"Good…There's my boy…Let's go you lot!" She smiled as they were leaving.

*** *** *** ***

"Mum, can you pick up some things for me while you're gone?" asked Braeden as she handed Narcissa a list of items that she needed. Braeden was in the kitchen most of the previous night and most of that morning. She had insisted on cooking tonight since it was the last weekend before school started. Narcissa and Lucius allowed her to cook as long as the house elves helped her. She insisted that she didn't need any help and that it kept her busy.

"Sure, honey…Now let's see…some lemongrass, blood oranges, tupelo honey, some ice mice, blood lollies, chocolate covered strawberries, lavender…This is quite a list…Alright I can do that…" she replied. "What is all this for might I ask… this can't all be for tonight's dinner can it?"

"Some of it is…. I forgot to get the ingredients for the desserts that I'm making…the ones Daddy could always make for us…The ice mice and blood lollies are for my stash…The blood lollies taste better than the blood replenishing potion…" Braeden answered as she hugged the older woman, "Thanks Mum!"

"Draco…Come on or we'll be late!" yelled Narcissa as she went towards the floo, "Your dad and Sev said that we are to meet them before lunch!"

"Coming, Mum!" yelled Draco as he came out of his room. He had his jeans on and was putting on his shirt as he ran down the stairs, across the floor and skidded to a stop at the floo. He was tying his shoes as both women were shaking their heads at him. "Sorry, Mum…I was finishing up the last few seconds of my game…I almost defeated the Covenant!" he said smiling. Both women laughed at him as he grinned.

"Oh yes…Braeden…Charlie may be coming by…please talk to him.." she said as Draco finished tying his shoes, "It'll do you some good…"

"Mum…" started Braeden, "what's going on…."Narcissa gave her a hug and smiled.

"Please try…you both need this…" Narcissa whispered.

"Okay, mum," she whispered back, "but no promises…"

"Thanks…"Narcissa whispered as she let go of Braeden. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and said in a commanding voice, "Diagon Alley!" Then Narcissa and Draco left to go get school supplies.

*** *** *** ***

Charlie lay on the floor of the den and stared at the ceiling. "I should go see her…nah, she'll just lock her door and push me away…again…for the umpteenth time…" debated Charlie, "well…hmm…but maybe this time she'll talk to me… or at least open the door…" He sighed. "DAMN IT!!" he yelled. He got up and stormed over to the floo and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Charlie flung it into the floo and said in a commanding tone "Malfoy Manor." He stepped through the floo into the huge house. "Hello?" He yelled into the seemingly empty house, "Hello? Is anyone there?" He could smell something coming from the kitchen. He knew that she could cook so he decided to try looking in there first. He walked in and there were only house elves who were busying themselves with stirring and cleaning. He walked out of the kitchen back in to the main entry hall. He heard the faint sound of the song "Love Remains the Same" coming from her room. He walked towards the music and found the door slightly open. He smiled and thought to himself, "Well at least the door is open, score one for me." As Charlie opened the door he asked, "Hello? Braeden? Are you in here? Is it okay if I come in?" She was laying on her stomach on her bed listening to music. She heard him come in and smiled. He walked into her room.

"Oh my goddess! Charlie! You're here!" Braeden exclaimed as she leapt of the bed and tackled him, knocking him to the floor. She sat up still straddling him and was grinning from ear to ear. He smiled back at the pretty seraph.

"How are you?" he asked as he pulled her close to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Bored…" she said as she pulled away and smiled. Her smile faded as her hair changed to a pale blue. "I'm sorry for…."she started to whisper as he put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, love… Sevi told me everything…Why couldn't you tell me? I was hoping you could trust me…I want you to trust me…" he whispered.

"So you know about…that? Please don't be mad…This is why I didn't want to tell you…" she whispered as she started to cry. He pulled her close and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It's not your fault…or Sevi's…I'm glad that you are both okay…You both could have been killed…I understand…" he answered as he kissed her on the lips again. She sighed afterward and laid her head on his chest.

"Do you still…"Braeden whispered "Do you still love me?" She buried her head in his chest dreading to hear his answer.

"Of course…I will always love you, Braeden…" he responded as he ran his hands through her hair. "Do you want to try…We can make this work…"he said softly.

"I'll try…but no promises…" she whispered. They smiled at each other.

"I can live with that…" he smiled. They kissed each other passionately once more. At that moment they heard voices downstairs and decided to go and see what the commotion was about. The Malfoys, The Weasleys, Severus, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur were bustling about and talking about what to have for dinner as they were putting down bags and boxes from their shopping. The young couple laughed at the sight.

"Hi guys!" yelled Draco as he ran up to them and gave both of them hugs.

"Hey y'all!" she yelled as she and Charlie gave hugs to everyone. Harry was glad that she was happy again. She had been down for so long that it seemed like forever. She now was back to the hyper girl that he met at the rave. He smiled at the pretty American.

"Harry…is there anything in particular that you would like for dinner?" she asked as she smiled. Harry started to smell something that was really good. It was starting to make him hungry.

"I would like to have whatever that is that smells really good!" he exclaimed. Everyone laughed at the typically Ron-like comment.

"Yes of course! That would be the gumbo, red beans and sausage, rice, garlic bread, and turnip greens.

I've been cooking since last night!" Braeden replied. Then she remembered the desserts. "Oh by the way, Mum did you get what was on my list?" she said to Narcissa, "I need most of those for the desserts."

"Of course…here it is…" Narcissa said as she handed Braeden two large mesh bags, "I still can't understand why you insisted that you cook…that's why we have house elves, dear."

"I figured that I would make the one dinner that Momma and Daddy would make for us once a week…" Braeden smiled, "especially since school is getting ready to start. I may actually eat this time…"

"I see…Now I remember that meal…It was so good especially when I was pregnant with Draco…It curbed my cravings for salt and spices," laughed Narcissa. "Your Daddy made the best desserts that could cure any sweet tooth…Especially Lucius' sweet tooth…" She sighed. "I miss them…" she whispered. Lucius patted her on the shoulder.

"I miss them too, Cissy…But they still are with us in spirit…" he said as he kissed Narcissa on the cheek. Everyone agreed with Lucius. "It smells delicious, dear, you outdid yourself," said Lucius as he kissed Braeden's forehead. "Let's go to the dining room and eat!" he announced.

They went in to the next room and sat down the large feast that Braeden had cooked. Charlie and Braeden were the last ones to arrive. There were two chairs next to each other. Percy got really nervous as everyone looked at the two people still standing. Braeden smiled as she sat down and Charlie sat next to her. Everyone clapped and cheered for the couple as they kissed. Severus smiled along with everyone else but was not entirely happy. He realized that he was in hopelessly in love with Braeden. "I want them to have a chance…" he thought to himself "They don't need me to get in the way…I can't tell her how I feel …Ever…Or at least while either of us are sober…I will die first before I tell her…" At that moment everyone stopped and stared, a few of them even gasped, as Braeden promptly slapped Percy upside the head.

"What was that for?" asked Percy as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Because you are such an easy target, probie,"she laughed. Everyone including Percy started to laugh.

"That was funny!" exclaimed Harry. "Can we go to Club Luminos this weekend?" he asked changing the subject. Everyone looked at each other and Braeden smiled at Harry.

"Of course! One last rave before the beginning of the school year is a must!" Braeden exclaimed. Harry was happy that the pretty rave girl was back to normal. At least for now.

_**This is the end of this story. Thanks for those of you who have read this story. I'm starting writing a sequel titled "Remember Two Things" and it'll deal with Braeden and Charlie's relationship.**_** Please review!! I like reviews!!! I crave reviews!!! Thanks for those of you who have read this story, put this as a favorite story, put me on their favorite authors list, and did story/author alerts. I appreciate everyone!!! Kisses and Hugs!!!**


End file.
